At present, X-ray image diagnosis uses an absorption image obtained by imaging attenuation of X-rays transmitted through an object. On the other hand, since X-rays are a type of electromagnetic waves, recent focus has been on fluctuations of electromagnetic waves, and attempts have been made to image phase shift of X-rays transmitted through an object. While an image obtained by imaging the attenuation of X-rays transmitted through an object is called absorption contrast, an image obtained by imaging the phase shift of X-rays transmitted therethrough is called phase contrast. The imaging technique using phase contrast is higher in sensitivity to light elements as compared to the conventional technique using absorption contrast, and thus is thought to be suitable to capture images of soft tissue of a human body containing many light elements.
However, the phase contrast imaging technique requires use of a synchrotron X-ray source or a microfocus X-ray tube. The use of a synchrotron X-ray source requires a huge facility, and the use of a microfocus X-ray tube cannot secure a sufficient amount of X-rays to image a human body. Accordingly, it has been believed that it is difficult to practically use the technique in ordinary medical facilities.
To solve the above problem, X-ray imaging diagnosis using an X-ray Talbot Lau interferometer (a Talbot system) is expected. The system can acquire a phase contrast image by using an X-ray source conventionally used in medical settings.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in the X-ray Talbot-Lau interferometer, a grating G0, a grating G1, and a grating G2 are arranged between an X-ray source and an X-ray image detector (Flat Panel Detector: FPD, also referred to as “image detecting panel”) to visualize refraction of X-rays caused by an object, as moiré fringes. X-rays emitted from the X-ray source pass through the gratings G0, the object, the gratings G1 and G2 in order, to reach the X-ray image detector.
It has also been considered that an X-ray Talbot imaging apparatus incorporating the Talbot-Lau interferometer employs a scintillator panel in which the scintillator panel forming the X-ray image detector is provided with a grating function, whereby the grating G2 and scintillator portions are integrated.
On the other hand, for example, Non-patent Document 1 discloses a scintillator panel in which a phosphor component (CsI) is filled in grooves formed by etching a silicon wafer.
Usually, from the viewpoint of improvement in luminance, a phosphor component content in scintillator portions is desirably 100% by volume. However, in scintillator panels for an X-ray Talbot imaging apparatus, the thickness of partition walls (also referred to as “non-scintillator portions) between scintillator portions is extremely thin as compared to conventional scintillator panels in which a phosphor is partitioned by partition walls. Due to this, influence of heat generated during operation of the apparatus has led to deformation caused by a thermal expansion difference between the phosphor component and the partition walls, resulting in local cracking and/or phosphor peeling. Thus, it has been difficult to directly use such a conventional scintillator panel for an image detecting panel to apply to an X-ray Talbot imaging apparatus.